Dancing Through Life
by Verseau87
Summary: Dance Academy owners and teachers Kurt and Blaine and their story already established Klaine, combining families, kids, dancing, romance, drama, fluff with a little smut thrown in XD


I own nothing Glee related

Enjoy!

...

"Keeley! Kick a little higher honey!"

The dance studio was crowded with dancers, all performing the same moves, the song's beat was thumping through the room, reverberating off of the mirrors and vibrating through the wooden floor. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson owned it, Hummerson Dance Academy.

Keeley, made her last beat kick higher, and Kurt clapped his hands before moving on to the next dancer, be it child or adult, to correct any moves that needed work. Keeley was Kurt's daughter, she had grown up a dancer, and at 11 years old now, she was one of the best ones here, along with her older brother, Justin, who was 16.

Her best friend Jaz, was also one of the best, being Blaine's 10 year old daughter, the two grew up dancing with their daddies together. The only dance move that the girls weren't permitted to do, was a body roll or a crotch grab. Which they didn't understand, but their fathers were against any child under the age of 15 doing any adult dance moves, especially during hip hop numbers. They didn't understand why they couldn't perform them, but were allowed to watch other dancers do them.

It was just another rule that they both had to follow, if they wanted to stay in the dance studio with their dads.

Everyone in the room let out a collective sigh as Blaine shut the music off, they had been going over the same sequence of dance for well over 2 hours that morning, and now they had to have a break.

"Ok, everyone take a half hour break and then we'll go over the new one." Kurt addressed the room.

Everyone murmured and moved towards their bags and water bottles at the side of the studio, and Keeley and Jaz went to stand with their fathers, by the music station. Kurt and Blaine were talking about some of the dancers, and perfecting movements.

"Daddy, did we do well." Jaz asked Blaine excitedly, and he looked down at her with a grin.

"Yes, sweetheart, you were great, everyone was great." Blaine answered and she rolled her eyes, because he always says everyone whenever she asks specifically about herself and Keeley.

"Are we trying that new one, to that new Justin Bieber song?" Keeley asked her own father, hopping on one leg, barely holding in her excitement.

Kurt rolled his eyes before he grinned at her, while going through papers and records on the desk.

"As much as I wish it wasn't Bieber's song...yes, we are."

She squealed and jumped on the spot, and then grabbed Jaz's hands and they began twirling around and around, giggling.

"Shouldn't you girls be having a break?" Kurt said, cutting into their excitement in a reprimanding tone and they both nodded and raced off to the side of the room to grab their water bottles.

"You're tough on them." Blaine told Kurt while they searched for the names on the new list, and the music.

"No special treatment." Kurt replied without looking up at Blaine, and his boyfriend sighed.

"I know, but still..." Blaine said and Kurt stared over his glasses up at him.

"But still, what?" He asked and Blaine scratched the back of his neck lightly.

"They're our daughters, Kurt."

"Blaine," Kurt took his glasses off with a sigh, eyeing his apprehensive looking boyfriend, "we can't treat them any differently than the others, you know that."

"I guess."

"Besides, they get plenty of praise as soon as they get home."

"Yeah, you're right," Blaine said with a small smirk, "...found it." Blaine exclaimed, holding up the cd with the song on it.

"Great." Kurt said with a grin as he placed the list of names down on the top of the papers.

After everyone had had their designated break time, the list of names for the new dance were called out, and Keeley and Jaz started getting excited as they took their places down by the front of the mirror. They were in between 2 adults that they knew really well, 2 of their dads oldest friends.

Kurt and Blaine gave a small speech towards then front of the mirror and Kurt was explaining some more moves to everyone, having them demonstrate it slowly, and then a little faster, while Blaine asked Justin, who wasn't in the dance, to start the cd.

Blaine took his place next to Kurt at the front, few steps space between them, everyone needed their own dancing circle space. You weren't ever supposed to dance out of your personal circle.

Kurt clapped a rhythm as the music started and they all waited until it got to their part of song, before Kurt yelled to everyone.

"Ok, ready! 1, 2 , 3, 4 ...pop, pop, click, drop...knee, knee, 1, 2...arm, flex, arm, flex." As everyone followed Kurt's strong movements, as the beat of the music went around the room, Blaine took up the rest of the direction, as Kurt watched over everyone behind them, in the mirror.

"Drop down...1, 2...turn, pop, drop, slide, slide, knee out." Blaine yelled over the music, "Wiggle...roll, throw, hit, circle...pop, pop, pop, drop."

"Hit..hit..drop, 1, 2...push, left, right, fly, 3, 4...catch, drop, arm, slide, slide, drop, knee."

Keeley and Jaz knew the dance, but it was a little difficult, especially as they were surrounded by other now. They had only tried out this dance twice before with just their dads.

The choreography was complicated, there were so many pop, locks, slide and steps with this one. But the more they performed it, the easier it got to keep up, and after about an hour, they all nearly had it perfect.

Blaine gestured to Justin to cut the music as Kurt wandered around the room, to a few people he had seen that needed a little more help with some steps, and Blaine went and retrieved his own water bottle as his daughter Jaz ran and jumped on him.

"Daddy, that was amaze-balls!"

He laughed before she slid down and he embraced her shoulders, as she threw her hands around his waist.

"You did good, baby." He whispered to her softly, and she giggled, "Don't tell Kurt I told you that."

He made a shushing motion with his finger, and she nodded before running off to get her own water bottle.

After about another hour, everyone broke for lunch, and most of the dancers left the studio, only leaving a select few, including some of the older adults in the group. Kurt and Blaine gathered their daughters for lunch, Kurt had pulled their lunch boxes out of the cubby near his desk in the corner, and handed Blaine his too, while his boyfriend smiled at him.

Justin had left with some of his friends to have lunch somewhere else, so it was just Kurt, Blaine and their daughters sharing lunch together. Kurt had made the girls a grilled chicken and vegetable salad, plus a whole grain roll, and a homemade cookie each, that Blaine had made the night before.

Kurt and Blaine sat side by side, swapping half of their sandwiches with each other, and smiling shyly at each other. Their daughters were watching them, giggling under their breaths quietly, until Kurt eyed them and raised an eyebrow and they engaged in a different conversation between them.

Blaine laughed and placed a hand on Kurt's knee, squeezing lightly, and Kurt smirked at him.

They hadn't been together very long. Their relationship had always been professional, until recently. About 4 months ago, Blaine had worked up enough courage to ask Kurt out and Kurt had smirked at him and said, "Took you long enough."

After that it was fairly easy to be together.

They both had kids from failed marriages, Kurt had custody of his 2, because their other father was a drunk now, had been drinking for years, and they were both genetically Kurt's children anyway. Blaine on the other hand, just fell out of love with his ex husband, and they agreed to separate, but Jaz had wanted to stay with Blaine, she was genetically his too.

All the kids got along well enough, especially the girls, Blaine didn't really have much dealings with 16 year old Justin, but that was just the age he supposed. Jaz absolutely adored Kurt, had even after 3 months, without saying the 'L' word, Blaine knew he felt it. He was in love with Kurt.

And why wouldn't he be. He was absolutely gorgeous, smart, articulate, had a great body, was a healthy eater, he could cook, he had a wicked sense of humour and always made Blaine laugh. He also had a diva side, but that only came to the surface if he and Justin were arguing.

He was an amazing person. Both Kurt and Blaine had grown up dancing, both won competitions, and trophies from all over the world, all the dance competitions and championships. They had known of each other's success, and when they had eventually been pitted against one another, Kurt had won.

Blaine admired him, and was inspired to start a dance school because of him. He had taken the idea and pitched it to Kurt's management team who relayed it to Kurt, and within a few weeks, they were meeting and discussing it.

Their academy had been up and running now for 8 years, and it was very successful, and had created some incredibly famous dancers. Even celebrities drop in, once in a while, to have a few lessons or to ask Kurt to tweak a new move for them.

Blaine dealt mostly with the younger members of the academy, he taught the children's classes and early teen's classes, from 6 years old to 14.

Kurt taught from 15 years and upwards. There weren't a lot of older people that joined, but they had a few in their 40's like themselves.

When Blaine marriage had failed, Kurt had been there as a listening ear, and Blaine had held Kurt as he sobbed about his own divorce. Blaine had been divorced for about 4 years. Kurt for 6.

They were best friends for years, until Blaine started seeing Kurt for the incredible person he was, and his feelings for him deepened.

They had started blushing as they had danced together for a mixed class, perfecting each other's movements but trying to avoid touching the other, and Blaine thought that Kurt's blushing cheeks were one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

Their first date had been dinner and a movie.

Second had been Kurt making dinner for them at his house.

Third had been a trip to the zoo with both of their daughters.

After that, the studio had been busy, but they had decided that, why did they need to date? They knew how they felt, why don't they just make it official? So they did.

The girls both squealed that they were going to be sisters and Kurt had blushed and rolled his eyes, while Blaine had laughed at them.

Blaine looked over at Kurt, sitting next to him, hand on top of Blaine's on his knee, playing with his fingers lightly while they ate in silence, and he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. Looked like he was hooked.

Kurt looked at him from the corner of his eyes, as he felt Blaine staring at him.

"What?" he asked quietly as he swallowed another mouthful of lunch.

"Nothing, I just..." Blaine replied with a small smile and a pause, "Love you."

Kurt's eyes widened a little and his mouth hung open in shock, and he stared at Blaine's adoring face for a moment, before his face broke into a small smile and he looked down at his lap bashfully.

"I love you too." Kurt said quietly and Blaine's grin got even wider, as he grasped Kurt's hand in his own.

Everyone started filing back into the studio after a couple more minutes, and Kurt coughed before he dropped Blaine's hand and stood up.

"We better get back to it." Kurt addressed them, and the girls both took another few sips of their waters before getting up to stretch lightly.

Blaine grinned up at him, and Kurt blushed again.

Blaine internally did a little happy dance, 'Yep,' He thought to himself, 'I'm going to marry that guy.'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt and Blaine had picked the names of students for next year. They had about 65/70 graduating at the end of the year, the ones that they would deem as professional dancers now.

They were in Blaine's apartment with the girls, going over the books for the next few months, Kurt said that they needed a new mirror at the end of their studio/dance hall as the old one was slightly concave now and it affected the dance routine.

Blaine agreed and when the books were taken care of, they had ordered a replacement for next Tuesday.

Keeley and Jaz had been playing and laughing for hours upstairs in Jaz's room, but Kurt had to get home to check his emails on the computer, so he called her down.

"Oh, please daddy, can't I stay? Please...I'll be good." She stared at him with big eyes and a pout and he laughed.

"It's not up to you sweetheart, it's Blaine place." Kurt said pointing towards where Blaine was standing and watching with a big smile.

"Oh, erm... Blaine?" Keeley started as she kicked one foot on the carpet, "can I stay over? I'll be good I promise."

Blaine looked at her and then back up to Kurt, who rolled his eyes at his daughter fondly, and then over to Jaz standing by the door.

"Jaz, did you want Keeley to stay?" He asked his own daughter and she grinned excitedly and nodded, "ok then. She can stay."

The girls both cheered in delight and ran back upstairs to continue playing, before Keeley ran back down to give her dad a big hug and then running out of sight again.

Kurt turned to look at Blaine with a light smile, and he reached out to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Are you sure she isn't going to be a bother?" He asked and Blaine laughed and buried his face into his neck, planting a few quick kisses before pulling back.

"Of course not, she's the perfect angel when she's here.'"

"Hmph, for you she is." Kurt huffed under his breath and Blaine laughed before pulling him down into a hard kiss, trying to kiss the pout away from his boyfriend's lips.

Kurt pushed Blaine backwards until he pressed him against the wall just outside of the living room doorway, and pushed his tongue past Blaine's lips, deepening the kiss.

Blaine groaned low and opened his mouth a little wider, so that they both had better access to each other, and Kurt moaned against him as their tongues slid and wound around together wetly.

Just as Kurt was about to grind his hips down against Blaine's, they both heard two little giggles behind them.

Pulling away from Blaine quickly, Kurt wiped his mouth, as subtly as he could, and they both straightened up and turned to look at their giggling daughters.

"Well, that means that I had better go." Kurt said a little embarrassed, and placed a gentle kiss quickly against Blaine's lips and retreated.

Blaine followed him along to the front door as the girls went into the kitchen, and he stopped Kurt before he could open the door.

"Could we spend time together this weekend? Just me and you?" Blaine asked hopefully and Kurt smiled.

"Of course, honey." Kurt responded and they kissed again before saying goodnight as Kurt left to go home.

Blaine sighed as he leaned his head back against the door, and he smirked as he heard giggles from the kitchen.

'Those girls are going to be the death of me,' he thought, 'or the death of my sex life at least.'

He sighed again before following the giggles to see two little girls speaking quietly and giggling amongst themselves, and when he walked in they quieted.

"So, what's going on?" He asked them and they both turned matching smiles up at him and he nearly gulped.

"Are you going to ask my daddy to marry you?" Keeley asked inmocently and Jaz smirked as her father blushed.

"What?! No. Why would you think that?" Blaine said a little flustered, but both girls gave each other a grin before carrying on.

"Because you love Kurt, daddy, I know you do."

"And you two are always kissing." Keeley listed off on her hand.

"And singing together."

"And dancing together-"

"We own a dance studio." Blaine cut in quickly, but it was a moot point, the girls continued.

"You may as well live together, too. Because if we're not here, we're over there."

"You share secrets."

"And you smile a lot more when my daddy is around."

"Yeah he does." Jaz agreed.

Blaine stared back and forth between the two girls for a moment before he hung his head and resigned himself to his fate.

"Ok...I guess I have thought about it." He admitted and both girls squealed, "but," he said as he put his hand up to stop them, "these kind of things take time. We have only been together for 4 months."

"But we already act like a family." Jaz said and glared lightly at his daughter.

"Alright girls, who wants to order a pizza and have a movie night?" Blaine said and the girls had grasped that the discussion was over for now, so they both cheered and Blaine sighed as they ran into the living room to decide on a movie.

They had a point, and Blaine had thought about it, but he didn't want to rush it. He loved Kurt, and the kids, he could totally see them as a family, but he didn't want to ruin the best thing that had ever happened to him by moving too fast.

But Blaine knew that eventually it would happen, the only question was 'when?'

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Keeley and Jaz were being looked after by Blaine's best friend Sam, at Blaine's house, and Blaine and Kurt had been out to dinner that Saturday night, and had gone to see a show in the theatre, before going back to Kurt's to spend an evening together.

Kurt had Blaine's shirt off before they had even gone into the bedroom, and Kurt always gasped in wonder of how Blaine could still look so young even at 43.

Blaine often said the same about Kurt, neither of them looked a day over 25 on the outside, but on the inside they could feel themselves getting older. But it didn't matter tonight, all they wanted to feel was heat and sweat and pleasure from each other.

Blaine broke their mouths apart as he groaned and bucked his hips against Kurt's hand, which had snuck down inside the front of his jeans, and wrapped around him.

"Kurt...ple-ease, oh." Blaine choked out as Kurt's hand moved over him a little rougher and Kurt grinned where he was sucking marks down his neck before moving Blaine to the bed, both of them falling onto it.

They had the rest of their clothes off in record time, they hadn't managed to be together like this in over 2 weeks, and to say they were desperate for each other was an under statement.

Kurt's lubricant coated fingers started working at Blaine's entrance straight away, there wasn't any teasing tonight, as much as Blaine needed to feel Kurt inside him, Kurt was also eager to be inside of him.

Once Blaine was deemed well prepared by Kurt, he rolled a condom onto his hardness and lined up with the centre of Blaine's perfect ass.

Pushing past the tight muscles, they both groaned simultaneously and Blaine pulled Kurt's face back down to his for a passionate kiss as Kurt bottomed out inside him.

"Kurt...please...fuck me.." Blaine begged, already delirious from pleasure of having Kurt's cock inside him.

Kurt grinned down at him and started up a fast and hard rhythm, and Blaine wrapped his legs around him as he slammed inside him, changing the angle and making Blaine scream as he hit his prostate.

"Oh god...Kurt. I-I'm g-gonna come-" As soon as Blaine had managed to stammer the words out, he came between them, the intensity making him yell out and Kurt felt him clench tghtly around him as he lost control of his own, coming with a groan into the condom.

After they had lay there, catching their breath for a while, Kurt rolled off of Blaine and tied off the condom and tossed it into the small bin in the corner of the room. Blaine smiled lazily at him as Kurt leaned down for a soft but deep kiss, before there was a light knock on the door and they both froze.

"Dad...erm...I'm going out now, staying at Mel's tonight. See you tomorrow." Came Justin's voice through the door and Blaine face turned a little red as Kurt groaned and yelled "ok son, see you tomorrow."

"Bye dad, bye Blaine."

Kurt looked down at Blaine as his boyfriend covered his embarrassed face before he said, "Bye Justin."

Kurt laughed at Blaine red face and Blaine punched him in the arm, before Kurt tackled him back onto the bed for round 2.

They both passed out after Kurt made love to Blaine once more and then Blaine took a turn making Kurt scream too, and in the morning Blaine awoke to the most gorgeous face in the world, sleeping peacefully next to him.

He stroked a finger lightly over Kurt's face, smiling to himself before he got up to go and make a coffee and get breakfast started.

He manoeuvred his way around the kitchen exactly like he did his own, and it hit him.

He was as comfortable here in Kurt's home as he was in his own. It didn't matter how short a time they had been together, did it? If they both wanted this, surely Kurt wouldn't object to them living together.

Shaking his head slightly to clear those thoughts away, he got out all of the ingredients he needed to make his special blueberry pancakes for his boyfriend.

As he was making them he heard the kitchen door open and he turned around with a happy smile, ready to greet Kurt, but that smile dropped a little as Justin stood in the doorway staring at him.

Justin smirked, while looking Blaine up and down, and Blaine blushed as he remembered he had grabbed a pair of Kurt's underwear and one of his t-shirts.

Coughing to cover his embarrassment he turned back to finish the pancakes.

"So," Justin started behind him, making Blaine jump a little, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop last night."

Blaine's face went red as he turned to his boyfriend's son, giving him a small smile.

"Oh no, Justin, it's ok. I'm so embarrassed that we didn't check if you were here before we...we..." Blaine trailed off, unsure of how to finish his sentence.

Justin chuckled a little.

"It's ok, really. I'm just glad I didn't walk in on it.." Justin said with a small smirk and waved his hand at Blaine's apology, "You make my dad happy, which is more than I could say that Andrew ever did."

Blaine's eyes widened at that, and he was a little shocked that Justin had called his other father by his name instead of 'dad.'

"Mm...it must have been hard on all of you."

"It's ok now."

Blaine nodded as he made himself a coffee.

"So...we're ok, right?" Blaine asked gesturing between them.

"Sure." Justin said with a small smile, and Blaine grinned back.

"Did you want some pancakes?" Blaine offered but Justin refused politely.

"I'll just be in the shower," he said getting up and patting Blaine on the shoulder as he left, "just erm...try to keep it down."

Blaine laughed as he watched him leave, feeling like he had just had a very good break through into his oncoming family life.

As he piled the pancakes on a tray with 2 coffees and some fruit, he made his way back to Kurt's bedroom to see his boyfriend already waking up.

"Hey, good morning." Blaine said as he set the tray down before bending to kiss him.

Kurt smiled up at him and then eyed the tray of breakfast.

"Morning...honey, you don't have to cook me breakfast every time you stay over." He said as Blaine sat next to him and moved the tray between them.

Blaine had such a happy smile on his face that Kurt wanted to know what was up.

"I spoke to Justin out there." Blaine said and Kurt just raised an eyebrow at him as if to say continue, "and you know what, I think he likes me."

Kurt grinned at Blaine's happy face and leaned over to kiss him sweetly.

"That's great babe, but I could have told you that."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Keeley had been pestering Kurt for 3 weeks straight, about Blaine and Jaz. She kept complaining about them not living together yet, she had bought up some great points but Kurt still wanted to play it safe.

Justin had been listening to her for the past hour, complaining again, to Kurt, about Jaz not being her sister yet.

"Keeley please-"

"No, daddy, I want to know why they aren't living with us yet." She said defiantly as she crossed her arms, and Justin smirked at Kurt from the other side of the kitchen table. "You love Blaine right?"

"Of course I do but-"

"And you want to be with him forever, right?" She cut in.

"Yes but-"

"So wouldn't make much more sense if they lived with us, and then you can get married?" She asked and Justin nodded his head as if he agreed with her point, and Kurt smirked at his kids.

"Look, you don't understand adult relationships baby, please stop trying to force this to happen." Kurt tried reasoning with his daughter.

"But if you love him, he should be here."

"I also loved your father, and things didn't work out. It's complicated being a grown up." Kurt sighed as he placed a hand on her head, and she huffed. "I wish it were as simple as asking him to move in, but there are other things that adults have to think about, before they make big decisions like this."

She pouted and slunk down in her seat as he explained.

"Nice try, Key." Justin said across the table before getting up, "But for the record, dad, I agree with her. Why isn't Blaine here yet?" his son asked as he walked out and Kurt's eyes widened as he took in the words.

'Why wasn't he here. He should be.'

Blaine had been his business partner and his best friend for 8 years, and boyfriend for nearly 6 months. Kurt had no idea why he still had reservations about it, their relationship was eased into, they had felt like they had been together for years already. And maybe in some way they had.

They had a connection that they never had with their ex husbands, or any one else at all, and they knew it was true love. They knew it would last forever, so why not push it a little on the timeframe.

None of them were getting any younger, and their kids all seemed to be happy about it, Kurt smiled to himself as he thought of proposing to his boyfriend. Blaine's face would light up and his eyes would get warm before they maybe filled with tears, and a huge smile would spread across his lips, and he would place his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tightly in his excitement.

Kurt had already imagined the reaction. Now it was just making it happen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Kurt had managed to rope Justin into babysitting, and convinced Blaine that they needed to celebrate being together 6 months already, Blaine was a little sceptical but after a good make-out session and promise of an adult sleepover, Blaine agreed with a dopey smile.

Kurt wore his nicest clothes, dark blue dress pants, that were tight, and gave nothing to the imagination, matched with a maroon coloured shirt, a deep rich colour, he wrapped a blue scarf around his neck, and then finished it off with his navy jacket, he looked good, if he did say so himself.

Blaine was picking him up for their date, and bringing Jaz round at the same time, Justin eyed his dad's clothes with a slight nod and smirk, and Kurt rolled his eyes, laughing lightly.

At 6:45pm the doorbell rang and Justin went to answer it as Kurt put his boots on and grabbed his coat, as Jaz ran past him, shouting a quick hello, he laughed and turned around to greet Blaine, only for the words to die in his throat.

Blaine looked awesome.

He had the black skinny jeans on, a light blue shirt and his leather jacket, underneath his burgundy coat, and Kurt's entire body nearly set aflame when he realised that Blaine had left the gel out of his hair, but the curls were tamed and hanging free. Kurt wanted to just drag him into his bedroom and run his fingers through his hair all night. But they had plans...well Kurt had a plan.

"Wow, Kurt, you look amazing." Blaine said as his own eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend, and Kurt delighted in the attention before showering it back.

"And you look the epitome of gorgeous." He said as he sauntered over to Blaine to place a light kiss against his lips. "Let's go."

They shouted 'Bye' to the girls upstairs, and promised Justin that they wouldn't be that long, but he just waved them off. And they left.

Kurt took him to a nice restaurant, and thoroughly enjoyed their meal, and then they moved along to a karaoke bar. As Kurt was sitting trying to think of a way to pop the question, people were moving out of their seats and hitting the small dancefloor as someone started singing a Bruno Mars song.

Blaine grinned over at Kurt before extending his hand, and Kurt took it with a smirk.

As they started dancing with each other, they started to attract quite a large crowd of watchers as they moved. Being professional dancers, and knowing each other's bodies so well seemed to work well for them sometimes.

They went through a whole routine of moves to the beat, with cheers from the crowd making them feel happier as they moved. Kurt kept his eyes on Blaine's face as they danced, his boyfriend seemed so into the music, Kurt decided to drop to the floor and slide along towards him while removing the box from his pocket.

As the beat from the song finished he ended up on his knee in front of Blaine, holding it out as gasps and hushed whispers fell over the crowd around them.

"Blaine Anderson," Kurt said as Blaine reacted the exact way he had pictured, throwing his hand over his mouth as tears built in his eyes, "you've been my rival, dancing partner, business partner, shoulder to cry on, babysitter, best friend, boyfriend, love of my life...and now I need one more thing from you."

Blaine watched in silence, although Kurt could see the excitement clouding his eyes as he waited.

"I need to know if you wanted to be my husband?" Kurt asked as he opened the box and held it up to Blaine.

The crowd of on lookers in the small karaoke club were all waiting with bated breath for Blaine's answer, and so was Kurt.

"...Yes." Blaine said quietly and the crowd around them roared as Kurt grinned and got up from the floor to wrap his arms around Blaine's neck, and kissed him, exciting the crowd even more.

Kurt slid the ring onto Blaine's finger and watched as a few happy tears fell down his cheeks, before softly wiping them away.

"Best date ever!" Blaine exclaimed as he pulled Kurt into another kiss, before they both moved back to their table.

Kurt released a breath he had been holding in, since he had slid on his knee onto the floor, and he came over all dizzy before he sat down. Blaine eyed him a little worriedly.

"Kurt, are you alright?" He asked as he looked over at his slumped boyfriend, and Kurt turned to look at him.

"Yeah, for a minute there I was so terrified of the answer...I'm glad it was yes."

"Did you really think I would say 'No' to you," Blaine said with a sly grin, "I've never been able to before."

Kurt smirked at him, and for the rest of the night, they discussed all kinds of wedding plans, from the girls' dresses all the way down to the colour of flowers they wanted.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Sweetheart, where did you put the student lists for this semester?" Kurt called out to his husband, who had just appeared, following Jaz along as he tightened up her short ponytail.

"I think they are in the drawer by the refrigerator." Blaine said as he pointed, while he tied another scrunchy into his daughter's hair.

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled the drawer open, shifting the papers around inside before stumbling across a book he hadn't seen before.

"Blaine...there is a baby book in the drawer." Kurt said as he held it up and Blaine's eyes widened slightly before he let go of Jaz's hair as she moved away from him.

"Erm..."

"Why is there a book of baby names in the drawer?"

"Bye daddies! We're going!" The girls called out as they ran out of the house, but both Kurt and Blaine were too engrossed staring at each other to acknowledge them.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt, I've been meaning to talk to you." Blaine started nervously, as Justin pottered around in the kitchen behind him.

"Yes?" Kurt asked in trepidation and Blaine sighed.

"About...babies." Blaine hesitated and Justin looked over at them before he winced a little and disappeared again.

"What about babies?" Kurt asked worried.

"I want one."

"Pardon me?" Kurt said as his eyes widened.

"I want a baby with you Kurt." Blaine said as he stared at Kurt, before he crossed the gap between them as Kurt placed the book down like he had been burnt.

"Blaine-"

"I know, I know, it's a big thing...and babies are a lot of work...and I know that we are on the older side-"

"Blaine!" Kurt interrupted Blaine's nervous rambling and Blaine shut his mouth with a small snap sound, raising his eyebrows at Kurt, who placed a hand over his face before continuing, "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"About a year."

Kurt nodded.

"But I have been trying to find the right time to ask," Blaine said with a small smile but the more Kurt remained silent, his face fell into a frown, "I'm sorry."

Kurt shot his head up as his eyes widened and he took in Blaine's defeated figure.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you obviously don't want-"

"You idiot."

Blaine's head shot up then, and his brows furrowed in confusion as Kurt smirked at him and shook his head.

"What?"

"Of course I want a baby with you, you idiot." Kurt said with an excited smile and then he laughed as Blaine slumped a little more with a relieved sigh before Kurt closed the rest of the distance between them and covered Blaine's mouth with his.

"I was hoping you would bring it up," Kurt started with a small smile of his own when he disconnected their lips, "I was hoping you would find the baby book that I have in the sock drawer."

Blaine laughed happily as he and Kurt hugged.

"So are we actually doing this?"

"Yes...we are going to have a baby."

Justin was leaning just outside the door to the kitchen grinning as he heard his fathers cheering and yelling excitedly about babies, and names, and colour schemes, he was so happy for them, but feared the amount of noise there would be later when his little sisters found out.


End file.
